Visita Noturna
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: A Gata Negra está irritada porque o Homem-Aranha arruinou-lhe os planos de tirar o seu pai da prisão. Ele quer encontrar a Gata Negra para explicar-lhe o motivo, e... o que acontece se a isso forem somados os sentimentos dos dois jovens ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Eu amo a Gata Negra e o Homem-Aranha, tomara que alguém esteja lendo isto !

Não é nada complicado, tinha me dado vontade de escrever algo sobre este casal, e VOILÀ!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem à Marvel. Eu posto esta fic apenas para me entreter, e sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Visita Nocturna", de Speisla Cartoon Cartoon. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

 **OBS:** A fic é baseada na série animada "O Espetacular Homem-Aranha", e se passa após os eventos do episódio 12 da 2ª temporada, "Rebelião na Prisão".

* * *

 **VISITA NOTURNA**

No dia seguinte, após faltar ao trabalho, Peter não teve o melhor dia de sua vida. Todos na escola o olhavam com cara de poucos amigos, e Liz não falava com ele, depois de os dois terem terminado. No entanto, o que ele podia fazer ? Era uma fuga da prisão ! O dever chamava, ainda que, infelizmente, ele fosse privado de muitas coisas por atender ao chamado.

Porém, tinham coisas que ele não podia tirar da cabeça. Estivera novamente cara a cara com o assassino de seu tio, o homem que, de certo modo, fez com que ele se tornasse o Homem-Aranha. E não apenas isso, havia descoberto que ele era o pai da Gata Negra. O destino era cruel, por que ele tinha de se apaixonar pela filha do assassino de seu tio ?

Isso mesmo, senhoras e senhores. Peter Parker, ou Homem-Aranha, tinha um descontrolado e estranhíssimo amor pela ladra de cabelo branco. Era algo estranho, ele sentia-se assim desde aquela vez em que os dois haviam trabalhado juntos, quando o Camaleão se fez passar por ele para praticar roubos. Ela o ajudara a detê-lo. Ele não tinha idéia de porque ela fez isso, não se supunha que ela fosse uma ladra ? Talvez ela também sentisse algo por ele, mesmo que fosse um "eu gosto de você"... ou, mais exatamente, um "eu gostava de você".

As coincidências conspiraram para que, naquele dia, a Gata Negra tivesse decidido tirar o seu pai da prisão, em uma fuga. Algo que, obviamente, ele teve de impedir. Ela tinha lhe dado o seu maior olhar de ódio, aquele que lhe partira a alma em mil pedaços, será que ela não sabia que aquele olhar o matava ? Será que não sabia que ele não tinha opção ? Do dano que aquele homem lhe causara ? Que o pai dela tinha assassinado ao seu tio, a pessoa que ele tinha como modelo ? Não, ela não sabia de nada disso. Não sabia que o pai tinha matado o seu tio. Não sabia que, por isso, ele acusara Walter Hardy com palavras cruéis. Tampouco sabia que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Já que ela tinha razões para odiá-lo.

Ainda assim, voltou para ajudá-lo quando o Duende Verde o atacou. Ela voltara para ajudá-lo, quando poderia tê-lo abandonado à sua própria sorte ! Claro, depois daquilo, ela lhe dissera palavras cruéis e o acusara com um olhar repleto de ódio, mas tinha voltado ! Isso significava que talvez... talvez... talvez, de algum modo, ela pudesse correspondê-lo.

\- Peter, querido, você está bem ? - sua tia May entrou no quarto de quarto de Peter, tirando-o de suas reflexões.

\- Sim, tia May, eu estou bem, estava só olhando para o teto.

\- Aconteceu algo, meu querido ?

\- Na verdade, sim... eu tenho estado pensando, ultimamente... o nome Walter Hardy significa algo para a senhora ?

Tia May sobressaltou-se um pouco.

\- Esse é o nome do homem... que matou o seu tio Ben, não é ?

\- Sim.

\- Por que você está pensando nesse homem ?

\- Acha que ele merece ser perdoado pelo que fez ?

\- Eu não entendo o motivo de tudo isto.

\- É só uma reflexão, a senhora me perguntou no que eu estava pensando.

\- Bem... na minha opinião, eu não o perdoaria. Não sei se conseguiria.

\- Me desculpe por tocar em um assunto triste.

\- Está tudo bem, Peter. A partir de agora, não irei perguntar no que você está pensando.

\- Hahaha, está bem.

\- É sábado, você não vai sair, hoje, com os seus amigos ?

"Seus amigos ?". Harry não lhe dirigia a palavra, e Gwen lhe partira o coração há bastante tempo, ao preferir Harry. Mary Jane estava muito ocupada, saindo com um rapaz diferente a cada semana. Não, atualmente ele não tinha muitos amigos com os quais pudesse sair.

\- Prefiro sair sozinho, vou dar uma volta.

\- Bem, não chegue tarde.

Peter saiu de seu apartamento, e, quando teve certeza de que ninguém o estava vendo, vestiu o seu uniforme de Homem-Aranha no meio de alguns arbustos. Depois, foi só alcançar os edifícios e lançar as teias de aranha. Nada se comparava a sentir o vento bater no rosto enquanto ele ziguezagueava pela cidade. Bem, talvez perder-se no meio de um par de olhos verdes como esmeraldas fosse igual, ou melhor. O Homem-Aranha tirou aqueles olhos de seus pensamentos e continuou a colocar o seu plano em ação. Ele queria encontrar a Gata Negra, não sabia o que diria a ela, só queria encontrá-la.

Usou a cabeça para lembrar-se dos acontecimentos do dia anterior. Recapitulando: seu pai era Walter Hardy, portanto o sobrenome dela deveria ser "Hardy". Aquele homem havia chamado-a de "Felícia", portanto aquele devia ser o seu nome. Conclusão: aquilo indicava, e agora era mais do que provável, que o verdadeiro nome da Gata Negra era Felícia Hardy. Um belo nome. Imaginou que, como diminutivo, poderia chamá-la "Lisa". Muito bem. Agora, aonde encontrá-la ? Até onde ele sabia, a Gata Negra era um ano mais nova do que ele, então ela deveria ter quinze anos.

Uma idéia veio-lhe à mente quando ele passou pela delegacia. A polícia o ajudaria, ou pelo menos o Comissário Stacy.

Subiu pelas paredes do escritório do Comissário. Abriu a janela e entrou por ela. Lá dentro, o Comissário ficou perplexo. Não era todos os dias que o Homem-Aranha entrava pela janela de seu escritório, como se fosse uma visita rotineira.

\- Boa tarde, Comissário Stacy, me desculpe por ter entrado assim tão de repente.

\- Homem-Aranha, aconteceu algo ? Em que posso ajudá-lo ?

\- Sim, por favor, eu preciso ler a ficha de um homem que está na prisão.

\- Não tenho certeza...

\- Por favor, Comissário. Eu preciso verificar algo. Pode ter certeza de que não vou cometer nenhum abuso.

\- ...Qual o prisioneiro ?

\- Walter Hardy.

O Comissário abriu uma gaveta e procurou dentro dela por uns cinco minutos. Depois disso, ele tirou de dentro dela um arquivo com o nome "Walter Hardy".

\- Foi esse homem quem matou Benjamin Parker, há um ano, não ?

\- Isso é o que eu quero verificar.

\- Posso saber por que está tão interessado nele ?

\- Acredite em mim, não é nada dramático. Apenas preciso saber de uma coisa.

Ele ficou lendo a ficha durante três minutos. Ali, soube que seu raciocínio estava correto: Walter Hardy tinha uma filha chamada Felícia Hardy, a qual vivia com a sua mãe, Lydia Hardy. Além disso, também ficou sabendo que tanto ele quanto Felícia tinham um tipo raro de albinismo, o que dava a ambos o cabelo branco e a pele bastante clara. Então, o cabelo da Gata Negra era natural. Uau ! Também encontrou o seu endereço.

\- Eu lhe agradeço bastante, Comissário. Nos vemos depois !

Ele deu-lhe o arquivo e desapareceu, antes que alguma pergunta lhe fosse feita.

Peter moveu-se rapidamente, lançando teias de aranha por toda a cidade, para chegar o mais rápido possível naquele endereço. A Gata Negra vivia em um apartamento, em um edifício no centro da cidade. Já começava a anoitecer, e por isso foi mais fácil pendurar-se em uma janela que dava para um corredor. O apartamento da Gata Negra... ou melhor, Felícia, era o 221B. Ele o encontrara.

Ficou ali, parado, olhando para a porta. Devia voltar outro dia ? Devia entrar em ação agora ? Sim, provavelmente era algo muito normal abrir a porta e encontrar o Homem-Aranha à sua porta. O que ele lhe diria ? "Olá ! Eu investiguei você, e sei onde você mora e como você se chama ! Quer sair comigo ?"; não isso não. Com certeza ela o odiava. Com certeza ainda estava furiosa com ele. Era melhor que ele se fosse...

Mas, então, o seu bendito sentido de aranha decidiu alertá-lo de que vinha alguém pelo corredor. Agarrou-se à parede que havia acima da porta, e viu que estava vindo uma mulher de uns quarenta anos, que ia entrar no apartamento. Com certeza era a mãe de Felícia.

Não conseguiu resistir. Quando a mulher abriu a porta, ele ficou rapidamente por cima, sem que ela o visse, e ficou agarrado a um canto sem iluminação do teto.

\- Felícia, querida, venha aqui !

\- Já vou, mamãe !

Saiu do quarto uma jovem de cabelos brancos que vestia uma jaqueta e um jeans com um par de tênis. Ao vê-la, os olhos ocultos de Peter se alegraram bastante. Aquela jovem, sem dúvida alguma, era a Gata Negra: a mesma silhueta, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos verdes. Ao vê-la de perto, a maioria das pessoas a acharia tão atraente, que seria a última pessoa da qual se suspeitasse quanto à identidade da ladra. Brilhante. No entanto, Peter sabia que era ela.

Felícia foi até onde sua mãe a tinha chamado.

\- Eu estive no supermercado, e olhe o que eu encontrei ! - Lydia Hardy tirou um suéter.

\- Oh, mamãe, eu já lhe disse para que deixasse eu mesma comprar as roupas.

\- Mas ele é tão lindo, e cor-de-rosa ! Não pude resistir. Ficaria tããão lindo em você !

Peter sorriu. Sim, ficaria adorável nela. A Sra. Hardy continuou a insistir, e Felícia prometeu usá-lo em alguma ocasião.

\- Felícia, querida, você está bem ? Hoje você está um pouco... desanimada.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Vai soar como algo infantil... mas tenho saudades de papai. Isso é tudo.

\- Ah, gatinha - a Sra. Hardy acariciou-lhe uma bochecha - Eu também sinto falta dele, mas ele fez algo de mal, e tem de pagar por isso. Nós só podemos perdoá-lo e esperá-lo, quando ele sair, agora me dê um sorriso, Felizlícia.

\- Oh, não me chame assim - disse ela, sorrindo.

\- Assim está melhor. Eu vou trabalhar, hoje eu tenho turno à noite. Você vai ficar bem sozinha ?

\- Não vou estar sozinha, Isadore está aqui.

\- Um gato não conta.

\- Sim, mamãe, eu vou ficar bem. Não é a primeira vez que eu fico com Isadore.

\- Certo, tome o celular, e me ligue se acontecer algo, entendido ?

\- Sim.

\- Você sabe qual o número da emergência ?

\- Yap.

\- O dos bombeiros ?

\- A-ham.

\- O da policia ?

\- Suip.

\- O do hospital ?

\- Adeus, mamãe ! - Felícia praticamente arrastou-a até à porta - Enfim sós, Isadore - disse ela a uma gatinha negra que estava no sofá.

Peter viu-a beijar e acariciar a pequena gata, e, por um momento, desejou que fosse ele. Estava ficando louco, sentindo ciúmes de um filhote de gato ? Precisava de um psiquiatra. Agora, o problema era sair dali. Deveria descer e encará-la ? Ou bater em retirada ? A segunda opção parecia mais segura, porque se ela o encontrasse, certamente ele teria marcas de arranhões quando retornasse para sua casa.

\- Miau, miau !

\- O que há com você, Isadore ?

A gata negra saiu dos braços da jovem e estava miando para onde estava Peter. Que sentiu um nervosismo indescritível.

\- Há algo no teto ?

\- Miau !

\- Deixe para lá, provavelmente é uma aranha.

Doce e cruel ironia.

Felícia virou-se e concentrou sua atenção em preparar algo para o jantar. Tinha muitas saudades de seu pai, sentia que precisava dele. No dia anterior, ela poderia tê-lo tirado da prisão, se não fosse pelo Homem-Aranha. Ele apareceu e simplesmente arruinou os seus planos. Devia ter deixado que o Duende Verde lhe desse o que ele merecia, as ainda assim o ajudou, claro, depois disse-lhe algumas coisas nada agradáveis, mas, no fim as contas, ela o ajudou. Ela sabia que estava apaixonada por ele, mas há algum tempo isso estava se tornando uma obsessão. Não conseguia deixar de sair durante as noites para tentar cruzar com ele, e flertar com ele. Imaginava como seria o seu rosto debaixo daquela máscara. Como seriam os seus olhos, seriam como o céu, como as esmeraldas, ou como o chocolate ? Felícia não sabia, mas queria saber. Ao menos, até ontem. Continuava irritada com ele. Furiosa. O melhor a fazer seria não sair com o seu uniforme de Gata Negra por um tempo.

Por sua vez, Peter já havia tomado uma decisão. Desceu cuidadosamente e aproximou-se da jovem.

\- Gata...

Felícia sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater. Havia mais alguém em sua casa ? Como o intruso havia entrado ? Sabia que ela era a Gata Negra ?

Com medo dissimulado, ela virou-se. Mas não pôde escondê-lo quando viu que, à sua frente, em sua casa, estava o Homem-Aranha.

\- O-o quê !

\- Calma, Gata, eu vim em paz ! - OK, essa foi a coisa mais estúpida que ele poderia ter pensado em dizer, mas foi só no que conseguiu pensar.

Parecia que Felícia iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ela ficou mais pálida do que já era (levando-se em conta que ela era albina). Que diabos o Homem-Aranha estava fazendo em sua casa ?

\- Ho-Homem...?

\- Sim, Gata, eu estou aqui, presente, eu agradeceria muito se você não me atacasse.

\- O que você está dizend...?

\- Nem perca tempo em negar que você é a Gata Negra.

Se ele estava ali, certamente sabia, e seria inútil negar ou mentir. Tentou se acalmar e começar pelo princípio...

\- O que você está fazendo em minha casa!

\- Deduzi onde você morava - disse ele, protegendo-se dos socos que provavelmente era iria lhe dar.

\- Como você deduziu...!

\- Bem, seu pai é Walter Hardy, e ele lhe chamou de Felícia, o qual, já que tocamos no assunto, é um lindo nome ! Raciocinando, o seu nome devia ser Felícia Hardy. O restante foi com a ajuda do Comissário.

\- Comissário !

\- Sim. Não. Quer dizer, não ! Eu não disse a ele que estava procurando a Gata Negra, eu disse a ele que procurava por informações sobre Walter Hardy, e ali encontrei tudo o mais - disse ele, movendo os braços, como que para enfatizar.

\- Droga ! Você descobriu a minha identidade secreta !

\- Sim, mas prometo ser discreto !

\- Você entrou em minha casa !

\- Bem, você não iria abrir a porta para mim.

\- O que diabos você faz aqui ?

\- Tentar falar com você.

\- Que dro..! - enchendo-se de coragem, ela encostou-lhe o dedo indicador.

\- Escute, sim, eu sei quem você realmente é, mas não irei dizer nada. Segundo, sim, eu entrei em sua casa quando sua mãe abriu a porta. Terceiro, eu quero falar com você, _preciso_ falar com você.

Ela puxou a sua mão, bem mais calma.

\- Bem... você me pegou, Homem-Aranha. Sim, eu sou a Gata Negra, Felícia Hardy. Agora, só me resta pedir, você poderia respeitar a minha identidade secreta ?

\- Palavra de aracnídeo - ele levantou uma das mãos e levou a outra ao coração.

\- Bem, então, fora.

\- Como ?

\- Fora ! Você entrou em minha casa como um intruso. Vá embora !

\- Mas eu quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

\- Não quero falar com você ! Eu ia tirar meu pai dali, e você arruinou tudo !

\- Eu tinha uma razão.

\- Ooh, sim, o super-herói, Homem- Aranha, tinha de cumprir com o seu dever.

\- Uma razão pessoal.

Felícia abriu um pouco os olhos.

\- Qual ?

Peter pensou naquilo que estava prestes a fazer. Estava prestes a confiar o segredo de sua vida para a jovem à sua frente. Se ela divulgasse aquela informação, seria o fim do Homem-Aranha. Embora ele pressentisse que ela não seria capaz de fazer isso.

\- Você tem de me prometer que não irá contar a ninguém.

\- Do mesmo modo como você não pode contar o meu segredo, estaríamos quites.

\- Muito bem... Benjamin Parker era meu tio, meu pai, aquele que me criou desde pequeno. Seu pai matou ao meu tio.

Ele passou, então, a lhe contar toda a história, como a aranha geneticamente modificada o havia mordido, como usara esse poder para ganhar em lutas, como deixara o pai dela fugir no elevador, e como se tornou o Homem-Aranha.

\- ...Agora só o que eu posso lhe pedir é para você manter isto em segredo, você é a primeira pessoa que sabe de toda a história.

Felícia estava sem palavras. Fora por isso que ele se mostrara tão duro com o seu pai, como se ele fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Compreendeu-o. E, por fim, entendeu o que ele sentia.

\- ...Eu sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- ...Então... meu pai matou o seu tio... e agora ? - perguntou ela, acariciando as orelhas de Isadore.

\- Bem... - nem ele sabia o que dizer - Acho que o meu plano magistral chegava até este ponto.

\- Genial, Homem-Aranha.

Felícia teve uma idéia repentina. Aquela era a sua oportunidade de ver-lhe o rosto. Ele podia ver o seu rosto sem a máscara, por que não ela ?

Devagar, como se pedisse permissão, ela pôs-lhe uma mão em seu rosto, que foi descendo até onde começava a máscara. Transmitia-lhe o que queria com as suas ações.

\- Não sei... se é... - disse ele, enfeitiçado pelo doce toque dela.

\- De qualquer modo, com o que você me contou, eu posso deduzir, do mesmo modo como você fez, quem é você... mas se você não quer... - ela retirou a sua mão e baixou o olhar. Percebeu que ia mais além do que apenas gostar, ou de um flerte. Sentia coisas verdadeiras. Mas se ele não confiava nela para mostrar-lhe o seu rosto, então ela não o forçaria.

Ao ver aquele olhar triste em seus olhos verde-esmeralda, Peter sabia que a tinha ferido. Encheu-se de coragem, deixou para trás o seu medo, as suas dúvidas, e puxou a sua máscara, para tirá-la.

A imagem que Felícia presenciou foi... uau, havia, à sua frente, um rapaz lindo, _muito_ lindo, de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos castanhos. Com os lábios suaves e belas feições, e um sensível sinal abaixo de seu olho esquerdo. Não percebeu por quanto tempo esteve olhando o seu rosto, mas sabia que tinha sido por um bom tempo.

Peter olhava para ela, que havia ficado congelada.

\- Espero não tê-la decepcionado.

\- Está brincando ? Eu não esperava que o aracnídeo fosse o Ken da escola, Homem-Aranha.

\- Vou tomar como um elogio, embora, na realidade, eu seja o extremo oposto, e por favor, me chame de Peter.

Peter. Peter Parker. Esse nome rimava e soava lindo em sua boca.

\- O que você quer dizer ?

\- Que, para proteger a minha identidade secreta, eu tenho de agir, como um... bem, em uma palavra... "tolo".

\- Ahaha, então você é "tolo" e o Homem-Aranha é "radical". Como é você, de verdade ?

\- Acho que... um pouco de ambos.

\- ...Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo.

Sem poder evitar, ele olhou para aqueles olhos verdes, que tanto o enfeitiçavam. Que o enfeitiçaram desde o momento em que os viu, quando a conheceu. Ela, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu um calafrio ao sentir o seu olhar, e sentiu-se enrubescer. Felícia era uma tentação doce demais para que ele continuasse ali sem fazer nada. E muito menos sob a luz da Lua, uma vez que já era noite (e tia May devia estar histérica). Ele não pensou. Simplesmente inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo tímido. Os olhos dela se abriram para depois voltarem a se fechar, e abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. Não sabia desde quando tinha desejado voltar a beijá-lo, desde a primeira vez em que ela o vira. Mas este beijo era diferente, não era uma tentativa de distraí-lo para poder roubar uma jóia, era verdadeiro, e ela estava deleitando-se de verdade.

Peter enroscou sua cintura com o braço, e Felícia beijou-o com mais amor.

Oh, sim, o que o Homem-Aranha _não_ fez, naquela noite, foi voltar cedo para casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Fim ! Uff, há muito tempo que eu não escrevia uma história assim, de uma só vez, e ainda mais sendo uma oneshot. Eu precisava respirar e escrever algo sobre este casal. Espero que tenha ficado boa !

Dedicada a Rachelgarf, que sempre está comigo. =)

Oh, esclarecendo: Lydia não sabe que Felícia é a Gata Negra.

HOMEM-ARANHA-&-GATA-NEGRA-4-EVER !

Reviews ? Um simples "Eu li a fanfic" é suficiente, pessoal.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** E eis mais um fandom do qual eu traduzo uma fic pela primeira vez, desta vez o do Homem-Aranha. Estive um pouco reticente, até decidir pedir a autorização à autora por dois motivos: primeiro, há bem poucas fics deste fandom em português; segundo, nas que existem, Peter Parker ou faz par ou com Gwen Stacy ou com Mary Jane Watson (se bem que isso pode também ser estendido para fics em outras línguas).

Não que eu tenha algo contra estas duas personagens; não tenho. Mas eu gostei da personalidade de Felícia Hardy/Gata Negra. Acredito que, em português, esta vá ser a primeira fic com este ship.

Gostaram dela ? Eu espero que sim. E, se sim... reviews, please ?


End file.
